Nessie and Jacob's Epic Detour
by jackiexbc13
Summary: Nessie has to drive to New York to visit her father, but her car brakes down. In the attempt to hitch hike she finds herself with a sexy russent colored man named Jacob, but before heading to New York they take a few detours. rated M for future chapters


Prolouge

"Jacob!" I said as we passed the sign we were suppose to exit on. I didn't think he heard me with the radio on at full blast as he always listens to it. I lowered the volume down and spoke again. "Jake, where are we going? This time he heard me, turning his head to me with a mischevous grin plasted on his face. He chuckled before saying" Lets just say we're takin a few detors before we head to New York..."

* * *

"Congradulations!" Bella yelled excitedly as she hugged me tightley. Being my sister was more than Bella would bargin for, but now it seems like today shes actually proud of me. Weird huh? She was never the one to really get excited about things, but I guess graduating was a big deal to her. For me... not so much.

"Thanks..."

"Come on! This is a big deal for you. You can go to college and pursue your dreams" She said sqeezing me with the tightest bear hug I had ever gotten.

"The only thing I'm looking foward to is visiting Charlie. Everything else I don't want to worry about now." I said. I was pretty tired of all this school shit. Spending some time with Charlie and seeing his new home might put me at ease.

I tried to walk away from her to get outside, but Bella darted out infront of me blocking the doors.

"Wait Ren!" She griping my arm tightly, so tight that I started feeling my own pulse as my blood was traveling through my body. "You know Charlie moved to New York, how are you going to get there?"

"Well I'm taking my car even though everyone thinks its an old useless piece of junk"

"Ren. It's my old Chevy and it just gotten older and worn out as you used it over the years!" She chuckled " It should have broken down on you by now. Time for you to get a new car."

She was in love with her old car until her rich husband bought her the new car. Damn that Edward always showing off his wealth.

"Well I like it and I'm using it to drive to New York" I said proudly holding my head up high trying not to laugh.

A small smirk appered on her lips "Whatever, lets go out and eat I'm starving."

After I got home from eating dinner, I went to my room to packed all the gear I needed for my trip to New York. While packing I was filled with emotion. Just the idea of seeing my father and living with him for the summer was kind of cool to me. Or maybe it was just because he lived somewhere I would believe to be unbareable. Living in Forks was not exciting at all. Nothing but rain and more rain. The dreary days and dreadful nights which sometimes seem to never end.

After I packed everything I fell on my bed and spread my arms out wide feeling the soft cusion beneath me.

I fixated at the celing and smiled. To overwhelmed to fall asleep. As soon as I knew it my eyes started to close and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up it was Ten O'clock.

Fuck! I had to leave ealier then that. Now theres going to be so much traffic.

I quickly got my luggage and ran down the stairs and headed toward my car. I was pissed when I realized it was to late for me to make myself a cup of coffee.

I drove off full speed and got out on the road.

After about an hour of driving my car broke down...

Bella jinxed me! Thanks big sister..

My cell had no reception. Great. I can't even call anyone to pick me up.

Damn, I forgot where I was. I tried to look for signs, gas stations, anything that would help me figure out where I was but I couldn't find anything at all.

Damn it this bad morning I was having is going to turn into a bad day, isn't it?

For a split second I had an idea.

What if Hitched hiked to New York? There's nothing really valuable in this car, and Bella did say that I should get rid of it. I would be taking a risk, but I never did anything risky in my life. There's always a time to do something new right? Why not now?

So I got my luggage out of the car and moved as far away from this piece of shit I called a car and started to walk a little closer to the road.

Well, here goes nothing.

I took a deep breath and extended my hand out with my thumb up in the air.

A few cars passed by, without the drivers giving me a second glance. Some just honked and kept on driving. I guess I wasn't very appealing with so much clothing on. Since I was already taking risks...

I took my jacket and sweater off leaving me in my gray v-cut t-shirt that was underneath.

Before I could even put my hand out again a Voltzwagon stopped quickly. The sound of its brakes squeeked loudly and it stopped right infront of me.

The window was darkly tinted but I could see a russent colored glare on the drivers side.

When the passenger side window slowly rolled opened, the driver moved closer to it.

Now I could see that covered window glare did not do this guy any justice.


End file.
